The Four Prodigies Season 1
by Demon Valkyrie Sakura Haruno
Summary: What If Bulma and Sakura were twins? What if Goku and Naruto is smart? Haruno clan is the most powerful clan in the history. When they are 18 years old, they unexpectedly went into an unknown portal, and went into DragonBall world! Worst of all, In Fake Namek! (full summary inside :3)


**This story is also in my wattpad, named VegeBulLover.. I can post in in fanfic but sorry if you don't ****like it.**

**I may start doing the most voted stories later.**

**S:**

What If Bulma and Sakura were twins? What if Goku and Naruto is smart? Haruno clan is the most powerful clan in the history. When they are 18 years old, they unexpectedly went into an unknown portal, and went into DragonBall world! Worst of all, In Fake Namek! Most Powerful! Sakura, Powerful! Bulma, Smart and Powerful! Naruto and Goku, Good! Sasuke, Itachi and Vegeta. Less fangirly nice Ino

Pairings: SasuSaku

VegeBul

ShikaIno

NaruHina

NejiTen

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: New team 7<p>

In the street, there was a black haired boy with his friend that has blond hair. Their name is Goku and Naruto. They first met when Naruto was bullied and abused by civilians. Goku, not wanting to see him hurt, helped him. They've always hang out a lot in Ichiraku, then one day, Goku's finally become his best friend.

"Goku! Hurry up we're gonna be late!" Naruto yelled. "Wait Naruto!" Goku yelled back as he finished his ramen. Then they run on the roofs, laughing all the way.

In the academy,

When Naruto and Goku entered, they saw Sasuke sitting, sharpening his kunai.

"Hi Sasuke-teme!" Naruto yelled as he and Goku waved. Sasuke Uchiha is a proud progidy of Uchiha clan. Even though he didn't surpass his brother Itachi, he is strong at his age.

"Hn. Naruto. Kakarot.." Sasuke said smirking. "Don't call me by my last name Uchiha!" Goku said pouting. Sasuke just chuckled. "Ohayo minna!" A female voice yelled. They turned around and saw Bulma waving and Sakura smirking. Sakura Haruno and Bulma Haruno were the very powerful progedies and the descedant of Kihouri (Sakura) and Mihoku (Bulma) Haruno. They activated the Akumanigan, Demokugan, Sharingan, Byakugan, Rinnegan in early age. Sakura only activated the eternal of all dojutsus..

"Hey Bulma-chan and Sakura-chan! How is my 2 cute cousins?" Naruto teasingly asked. "We're good!" Bulma answered as Sakura nodded. "Hi Sakura." Sasuke greeted. Sakura waved and smirked. Sasuke has a microscropic blush on his face. Of course Goku, Naruto and Bulma noticed. They smirked. Sasuke, seeing their smrik, asked, "What?" Naruto grinned.

"Sasuke likes Sakura!" He teased. Sasuke went red and scowled. "I did not!" Sasuke said. "Surrree uu doon't.." Bulma and Goku teased. Sasuke just ignored them. "Oi forehead!" Ino yelled. "Hn. Pig." Sakura muttered. "How are you guys?" Neji asked. "We're good." Goku answered. When Iruka came in with the papers in his hands, everyone went to their sits.

"Congratulations everyone, for becoming a ninja. Now I will assign you to your teams. Team 1... (SKIP) Team 7. Sakura Haruno, Bulma Haruno, Son Goku Kakarot, Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki." Iruka said.

"YAHHHHHHH! WE'RE A TEAM!" Goku, Naruto and Bulma yelled while Sasuke and Sakura smirked. After all the team was announced, everyone was dismissed for lunch.

With Team 7, few hours later,

"Where is he!" Naruto cried. "All of the genins are with their respective teachers now!" Goku yelled. "Hn." Sasuke agreed. "Calm down, Naruto, Son, surely sensei will be here any moment. Right Sakura-nee?" Bulma asked. "Hm." Sakura answered. Then Naruto and Goku smiled evilly. Naruto grabbed the eraser and Goku put some chalkboard powder. Then he put it on top of the door. They chuckled evilly when they went back to their seat. "Naruto.. There is NO way the jounin would fell for that." Sakura commented while staring at her kusunagi that Stealthine (My OC), her older sister gave them when they were 7. "Shhh! He's coming!" Bulma shushed them. Then the door opened and there stood Kakashi, with the eraser falling on his head.

"HAHAHAHAHHA!" Goku and Naruto laughed, while others sighed. "Well, my first impression of you guys is... I hate all of you." Kakashi said as he rubbed his chin, while the genins sweatdropped. "Meet me at the rooftop." Then he disappeared with a poof.

At the rooftop,

"Ok! Why don't you introduce yourselves first?" Kakashi beamed. "Like what?" Goku asked. "Likes, dislikes, goal or ambition and hobbies." Kakashi said. "How about you sensei? You look kinda suspicious." Bulma asked. "Hmm. My name is Kakashi Hatake. My likes and dislikes are none of your business. My hobbies too. I have also a lot of dreams." Kakashi... Introduced?

"Kami." Bulma started.

"Worst introduction ever." Sakura deadpanned.

"Well. Lets start with you, blondie!" Kakashi said. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like ramen and my friends and my cousins (Bulma and Sakura.), I dislike waiting for ramen, and someone who hurts my friends and my only family! My dream or goal is to become the hokage! So everyone can treat me like somebody! Hobbies? Pranks with Goku I guess." Naruto said. "Ok. Next is the black weird hair." Kakashi said. "My name is Son Goku Kakarot. My likes and dislikes are the same as Naruto. My goal is to find Vegeta.. My hobbies is the same as Naruto.." Goku introduced.

"Who is Vegeta?" (A/N: Lets just say Goku met him before he went to earth.) Sakura asked. Goku was about to answer, but Kakashi interrupted them. "Save it for your guys bond." He said. "Next is the lavander with blue striped hair girl." Kakashi said. "My name is Bulma Haruno. I love my twin sister the most! I like making new ideas for my inventions and my family, friends, cousins and chocolates. My dislikes are someone messing with my inventions, and some are the same with Naruto except the ramen part. My goal is to surpass Stealthine-nee! My hobbies is to train with Sakura-nee." Bulma said.

"Nice. Next is the Uchiha." Kakashi said. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. My likes and dislikes are none of your business. My goal is to surpass my brother (Itachi never killed his clan) and become the anbu captain. My hobbies is to train with my brother and visiting Sakura." Sasuke said. "Good, last one is the Pink Heiress of the Haruno." Kakashi said. "My name is Sakura Haruno. My likes and dislikes are also none of your business. My goal is to become Demokage (I made it XP look at the bottom what village and planet.) and my hobbies is to train my bloodline," Sakura said. 'This girl here with her twin, the kyuubi vessel and his friend has powerful tailed beast inside them. They are jinchuuriki. I have a feeling we will be alright, and I know that my team will be the best in the future.' Kakashi thought smiling under his mask.

"Now we have a new training!" Kakashi exclaimed. "What is?" Goku asked. "Survival training." Kakashi said chuckling. "Hm?" The genins asked. "66% of genins fail in this training. So meet me in Memorial Stone tomorrow at 6:00am. And don't eat breakfast. You might puke." Kakashi said. Naruto and Goku cringed. Kakashi disappeared in a smoke. "Want to go on our house to train?" Bulma suggested. They nodded and left.

Well people these are the tailed beast of the 4:

Sakura: 30 named Hikaru

Bulma: 25 named Livid

Goku: 21 named Ivory

Naruto: Of course Kyuubi

Village I made:

Kesshogakure: Leader- Demokage

Planet Kyosshi - Miles= Sun to Venus

Jutsu that mastered: Crystal, Dark, Ligthning, Fire, Light, mostly elemental

Who mastered: Sakura

Age: 14 (Mostly Crystal, Dark, Lightning and Fire)

Bulma

Age: 19 (Mostly Ice, Mirrors, Earth and Water)

OC that is in Haruno family that will appear soon:

Stealthine- Chapter 2

Nexara

Haru

Miku

Note:

Itachi never killed his clan.

Sasori never join akatsuki and became Sakura's older brother.

Some Wiki about Haruno and jinchuurikis i made :p

Super Jinchuuriki (Like super saiyan) = Like super saiyan, but different. Their hair will be black and purple in level 1-3. Level 4 is purple and metal. Level 5 is gold and violet.

Users:

Sakura (Level: 2)

Bulma

Goku

Naruto

(Their level: 1)

Haruno History:

Whenever in their body, they have a gem. That is where their spirits, demons and beasts sealed.

Sakura: Amethyst

Bulma: Lapis Lazuli

Stealthine: Ruby

Broken Gems,

The users will be VERY careful with their gem. When it will be broken, the seal will be weakened and the demon will take control.

New Moon,

When New moon occurs, like Majin, they will be soon controlled by their own demons and attack people randomly.

Full Moon,

Full moon is where Haruno's powers weakened. They were all immortal but their powers were beyond infinity.

Kekkei Genkai I made :p

Akumanigan: Made a dark skills and copied every hard skill.

Skills:

Crystal: Seal of Fate: Covered user with a crystal, with a face of their beloved someone.

Dark: Nightmarish: Put them into a vision of Hell.

Users:

Sakura (Now have Mangekyo)

Bulma ( Soon)

Demokugan: Light skills and lighting.

Skills:

Light: Blinding path: Blinded or distract people.

Light: Family seeing: Let the people see the spirit of their dead beloved family.

Lightining: Dragon Attack: Like Kirin, summon the Dragon from the sky and went down like asteroid.

Others were Sharingan, Byakugan, and Rinnegan.

Last stand skill:

Its a elemental skill that uses all of the powers like Final Atonement. 10% people might survive but others will die.

Users that will survived:

Sakura

Stealthine

Users that will cause death:

Bulma

Miku

Haru

In age 20, their changing will stop, which means the maximum of your age.

Spirits:

Spirits can be a Good side, or Demon side.

Sakura: 12

Name: Chaos

Koris

Yuzuki

Thats all. SEE YA update when I will write the chapter 6 done!

Next new story: Team Vivid

S: Starts in Android Saga. The Unexpected event that Goku and Bulma turned 18 again! And what's this? Bulma and Sakura are twins? Goku and Naruto is smart? SASUKE GONE SOFT TO SAKURA?! Well, thats what we called Team Vivid.

Pairings still SasuSaku and VegeBul.


End file.
